Mind Over Matter
by TheTearsOfAnAngel
Summary: or the one where thirty years of partnership beats hundreds of years of brainwashing. Blink and you miss it Coldwave(mostly implied) NOT A FIX-IT This is a one-shot. It will not be continued.


**If you found this story, because you read my other stories, this is a really different fandom and style of writing. If you found it looking for a Coldwave Legends of Tomorrow fic, my other stories are not much like this.**

 **It was written to be a freeform poem, but it still makes sense if you don't read it that way. It's meant to be read as a whole with pauses where the line breaks are, but wont let me press enter and put a blank line. Each section is a year.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC's Legends of Tomorrow or any the characters you recognize**

* * *

At fourteen met we

Unorthodox I admit

* * *

By fifteen we knew where our lives were headed

Or at least

Who was going to be in them

* * *

Sixteen we were inseparable

Where one was found, they knew the other was near

* * *

Seventeen was the first time we fought

All friends fight, that much is true

But we left bruised and broken

Not just our souls, but our bodies too

* * *

By eighteen nothing had changed

We had not seen each other in a year

And when we met in the streets we did not speak

* * *

Nineteen before we saw each other again

Falling back into old habits without thought

The words "I missed you" never crossed our lips

We knew each other too well for that

* * *

We were twenty years old, but felt fifteen

Our lives once again falling into our perfect plan

* * *

Twenty one we went for first legal drink

Not that it meant much to us; anymore

* * *

Twenty two we were settling in

Making names for ourselves in the world we chose

* * *

Twenty three and the city was home

They can think our attachment was to the city itself, but no

It's because this is the place we met

And the only thing holding us here was the promise of each other

* * *

Twenty four was Alexa

That bad feeling before everything goes wrong

One pinky ring was all we got

Untouched by the years

* * *

Twenty five and we again settled down

Our life falling into patterns that no one else could fathom

But that was OK

They were never theirs to touch

* * *

Twenty six was screaming matches that seemed to never stop

But we never left, the pain of eighteen still haunting the hearts we claim not to have

* * *

Twenty seven was the first time we hit real trouble

Turned over by people we knew better than to trust

* * *

Twenty eight was spent alone

Though not by choice you see

* * *

It took until past twenty nine

To enact the plan to get ourselves free

The thought of leaving one behind

Not yet born

* * *

Thirty, now that was a year

We cried, we laughed, we partied and screamed

We acted like teenagers

In retrospect, we spent most of our lives acting like teenagers

Never slowing down, never talking

Not until it was far too late

* * *

At thirty one the obsessions reared their ugly heads

The meticulous counting of every second

Actually came first

Before the uncontrollable fascination with the beauty of the flickering flame

And the desire to see the world burn

* * *

Thirty two was attempted therapy by Lisa

Who loved us too much to really be of any help

Coupled with her own need to see a therapist

* * *

Thirty three and we found things to keep the obsessions under control

Or at least use them to our advantage

* * *

Thirty four is the year that no one believes

Thirty four was marriage

Till death do us part, we were partners in every sense of the word

* * *

Thirty five was peace and love and quiet

And all of the other things we claim to hate

We loved that year, but staying calm for any longer was not in our nature

* * *

Thirty six was excitement

We were back in the game and even after how long we were gone

It took only months to get back on top

* * *

Thirty seven was bliss

We settled back into the life we knew and loved

And we were together

What more could we ask?

* * *

Thirty eight was the patterns that were ours alone

And could rarely be seen and never understood by anyone

* * *

Thirty nine was tension

There were times when we honestly wondered if we were really meant to be together

But we push those feelings aside and thought of them as weak

* * *

Forty was fire

Forty was out of control, raging flames that would not be tamed

We nearly died that night

Separated for years again

Due to fear and selfishness

* * *

Forty one was guilt

Both believed the separation to be our own fault

But neither brave enough to find the other

Fighting, prison, weapons, death, none of these had ever inspired fear in our hearts

But possible rejection?

That was terrifying

* * *

Forty two was constant reminders

After so much time together

Everything was a memory

* * *

Forty three was the Flash

Forty three was acceptance and forgiveness of themselves

Never having a reason to need to forgive each other

Forty three was heat

Forty three was cold

Forty three was secrets, deals and takeovers

* * *

Forty four and we joined a team

We thought we might be heroes

We became Legends

And celebrated our tenth anniversary aboard the Waverider

Just the two of us

And Gideon

* * *

Forty five I suppose you could say

We lost the ability to count the time in years

Neither body had changed and yet one mind had known centuries more

* * *

So much happened in so little time

Time, that was the real enemy

Time and destiny

There are no strings on us


End file.
